


Стоит ли?

by PeBeAs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Death, Discrimination, Divorce, Drama, Family Issues, Fear, Gen, Out of Character, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Realistic, Self-Harm, Sexism, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Teen Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Всё затягивается сильнее, а Чеён не знает стоит ли, только вот мысли в таком ключе стали нормальны и жизнь какая-то ненужная.
Kudos: 1





	Стоит ли?

Сон тихо нашёптывает какие-то строчки из детской песни, пытаясь собрать свой домик. Игрушечных блоков мало, но все разного цвета и разных форм, потому девочка пытается сделать своё строение красивым. Старательность и аккуратность, пока те, из-за старости и потрёпанности, соединяются слабо, некрасиво отвешивая сломанными частями. Только вот маленькую это никак не волнует, пока она осторожно пытается сделать его, несмотря ни на что, лучше.

В комнате скудно, но достаточно чисто. Белые пустые обои, словно безмерная однотонность, может внушать страх и одиночество, но привыкшие жить в таких помещениях люди только качают головой. Привыкли и вряд ли могу что-либо сделать. 

В чём толк жаловаться, если нет возможности? Какая суть в том, чтобы как-то реставрировать помещение, если на это нет средств? Гораздо важнее, одежда, образование, пища и коммунальные услуги. Видно, что дел, на которые полезно могут уйти деньги, много, так зачем беспокоиться о чём-либо лишнем. И так хорошо. Отец повторяет это каждый день на просьбы жены, а дочка непонятливо косится на них.

Чеён редко осознает смысл ссор своих родителей. Что такого в этой старой квартире, изгоняющейся не самым лучшим ремонтом? Денег нет, так почему же мама пытается выжать что-то от отца? Видно ребёнок, не знавший другого опыта, считает, что такая жизнь — уже роскошь. Только вот даже одежда не самая лучшая и красивая, как обещает глава семьи каждый раз, ведь малышка либо донашивает одежду чужих, либо осознанно выбирает дешевле. Но ей нравится, ей кажется, что с каждой довольной улыбкой и благодарностью к отцу, она становится ближе к нему.

И стоит ли пытаться играть счастливую, стараясь сделать счастливым того, кто для тебя априори авторитетная личность? Пожалуй, Чеён не разбирается в этих трудных словах, ей хочется мира и счастья, только истинного мира и счастья она не видела. Ей семь*, она хочет мечтать и творить, а ещё — верить в родителей.

Тех серых подданных системы, прогибающихся на работе. Мать, которая работает по дому, стараясь сделать его хотя бы чуть-чуть уютным, вкладывая свою душу, строго ругает за просьбы купить сладкое или подарок. А потом твердит уставшим голосом:

— Солнце, ты же знаешь, что у нас не хватит денег.

Чеён знает. Отчётливо. Поэтому с самого детства зарывает свои желания. Ей это не нравится, так складываются обстоятельства. Но что она может сделать? Маленькая семилетняя малышка, которая хочет мороженое? Она может потерпеть, ведь так? Неужели надо всю жизнь терпеть, «вот так»? Никто не объясняет и не говорит, как в фильмах взрослые говорят с детьми. Сон думает, что неправильная, раз её взрослые этого ей не рассказывают.

Она не спит хорошо. Сны нервные, прерывающиеся, а иногда малышка подолгу не может заснуть; потом мама слишком рано будит, что девочка весь день ходит еле как. Одинокая кровать в углу, словно отдушина какой-то мягкости, внушает спокойствие только в хорошем сне. Со стороны она на вид внушает тревожность своим старым железным изголовьем. Скрипучая и с неприятными звуками, что, переворачиваясь на бок, боишься, что разбудишь весь мир. Миру все равно. Давно стоит понять, даже истошный крик — не спасение, а многие люди лишь с презрением глянут на сумасшедшую, не протягивая руку. Сусасшедшего простят, а сумасшедшую — отправят в самую противную больницу.

Кажется, что какая-то стойка еле державшая состояние Чеён как «нормальное» окончательно падает, когда родители издалека на тёмной кухне начинают говорить про детство, мысли, начало супружества. Зачем? Они хотят напомнить ей о чем-то?

В голове отчётливо пробиваются сигнальные звуки, когда они говорят слово «расстаться», «разойтись», «всё решено». Что решено? Они оставляют её и сами куда-то уходят? Не может же быть, что её родители просто так разведутся.

Несмотря на ссоры и прочие проблемы, она любит свою семью. Ведь это её семья, её родные люди и девочка всегда старается их защитить, помочь. Чеён была плохой девочкой? Она старалась всегда быть рядом и всегда помогать своим папе и маме. Она целовала их в лобик, говорила, что ей достаточно только их любви. Но вышло, что Чеён недостаточно их любила, чтобы получить её взамен?

Она плачет, жидкость льётся как в мультике про Алису, будто затапливая весь мир и оставляя маленького ребёнка одного. Только она не в сказочной стране и она не может ходить по зачарованным полянам. Ведь ей холодно; сегодня вряд ли удастся заснуть с первого раза и даже скудные попытки посчитать что-либо не помогут. Родители, обнимая, успокаивают, но, кажется, не слышат её просьб.

Ужасно. Ей происходящее не импонирует, поэтому те воспоминания о процессе развода проходят как в тумане. Она не ходит в школу, она ходит пару приёмов к психологине, пытаясь понять почему они её… бросают. Обида распространяется быстро, ударяя сначала в сердце, лишая светлой памяти, дальше — лёгкие, словно перекрывая воздух, после поражает желудок, отнимая аппетит, в конце концов, разъедает рассудок, выжимая реальные мысли. Абстракция даёт начало неведомости, кажущейся таинственной. Не эта ли таинственность опасна?

Чеён семье не нужна. В агонии детского страха и отражения вины на себя, порождается злоба на чужих. Правильно, а кому нужные маленькие семилетние девочки, которые не могут помочь своим родителям?

Когда кончается развод, непонятно. Понятно только то, что края этой цепочки неудач не видно, что изрисовывает линию жизни до неудачности шрамов.

Мороки с документами, с оформлением и с Чеён. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из других взрослых, одетых в важную форму, наклоняется и чем-то интересуется у малютки, ей хочется сбежать. Куда она сможет сбежать своими нерасторопными ножками неважно, главное, чтобы не видеть их. Не видеть, как они что-то вычитывают, выясняют и жалеют беднягу. Остаётся без счастливой семьи и кому какое дело, что и вместе они вряд ли таковыми были.

Очень страшно это слово звучит в начале, передвигая тяжёлый столб ответственности для Чеён. Но она его переживает, даже если неизвестно как. Оставшись с матерью, они решают переехать в Тэгу. В родной городок, откуда уехала в молодом возрасте её мать с невероятными амбицями и желаниями, а по итогу — вернулась одна и с ребёнком.

Их порицают. Какие странные и такие бездарные. Их бросили, возможно, они заслужили. Люди не знают, так почему же они ведут себя так грубо? Сон не хочет слышать, как другие дети, казалось бы в новой, школе шепчут за спиной «без отца» и «неудачница». Родители разводились, чтобы их дочь получала это за спиной или плевком в лицо?

Вырастая, Чеён больше ужесточается в новой среде особенно с третьего класса младшей школы. Даже её ровесники готовы на самые грязные обвинения и слухи, поэтому девочка, не желая погружать маму в это, учится справляться сама.

Друзей у Чеён мало, точнее, одна подруга, но ей на это все равно. Она очень упряма и амбициозна, не проигрывая никакие споры с одноклассниками, создаёт довольно драчливую репутацию. Учеба важна, конечно, хоть девчонка старается всё понять и во всем преуспеть, некоторые слабости у неё есть.

Правда, мама их не замечает. Она очень часто занята поисками работы и никак не может найти постоянную. Очень много подработок, за которые мало платят, хуже создавая условия жизни. Именно это отталкивает её дочь от культуры семьи и брака. Даже, если женщина не смогла сохранить семью, то это не значит, что не следует брать её на работу. Хотя, чего уж говорить, просто женщине тоже, скорее всего, отказали бы.

Её много дразнят вплоть до последнего класса школы. Знают, что колко ответит, раздражая, вызывая гнев, но не полезет в драку. Ей хватило и одного раза: маминых усталых глаз и сгробившейся, ещё сильнее, чем обычно, спины. Она ведь опозорит их, ведь так? Раз уж таких людей, кидающих в них ошмётки грязи много, то в чём проблема? Они токсичны, им не хватает жизни, или же это всё из-за их же семьи?

«Родные» со стороны матери помогает слабо. Те также бедны и им на еду может не хватать. К тому же, не собираются они становиться няньками для нерадивой родственницы, развязывая свое недовольство. Жизнь с каждым годом беднее, всё меньше ресурсов и все меньше желания продолжать эту бессмысленную гонку за попыткой жизни.

Так много самостоятельности, не значит ли это, что плечи могут снова надломаться от невзгод, наступающих незримо за спиной?

Впрочем, хватает только увидеть Чеён какую от странную баночку с клейким названием «антидепрессанты», так на голове взъедается буйвол, готовясь к атаке, и чужое влияние на двенадцатилетнюю подростку. Ей кажется, что это плохо и на ней взрываются те самые обидные слова, которые шептали за спиной.

Маленькая девочка, загнанная не в угол, а в обширное поле, где она единственная оказывается под ударом молнии каждый раз. Единственная бежит со всех ног, огибая высокую траву, ощущая цепкие и мерзкие пальцы вонючей почвы. Она ведь не знает, что в данный момент стоит пригнуться. Не знает; потому вываливает все лекарства перед матерью, ставя руки в бока:

— У тебя депрессия? — лоб в лоб, в глазах чужих монотонность, но не гнев. Что-то щёлкает в Чеён, однако, она продолжает настойчиво смотреть в эти омрачённые бессмысленностью очи. — Я не знала, что ты стала безумной, мам.

В голосе упрёк, а старшая вздрагивает, закрывая глаза, словно видит чей-то призрак. Ей плохо, слова дочери бьют поддых, когда в последнее время ничто не могло сбить её с колеи. С колеи безрадостного волочения по работам, безэмоциональных повторяющихся дней и копеек, вываливающихся как «зарплата».

Натянутая верёвка, снизошедшая до тонкой нити, разорвётся в любой момент, только вот дочь не замечает. Ждёт ответа, не зная об опасности таких вопросов. Супит брови, хмурясь и недовольно цокая:

— Те, — указывает на лекарства, — кто пьёт эти лекарства, становятся безумными. Откуда ты их взяла? У тебя есть на это деньги?

— Я хожу к специалистке, — отвечает слабо женщина, глядя в жестокие глаза; право, она не знает, когда её солнышко успела стать такой отдалённой от неё, — а остальное тебе пока не стоит знать.

— Ты спишь с кем-то? — морщится, искривляя лицо с презрением.

— Ты… — начинает женщина, ощущая гнев, отчего резко встаёт, не желая мириться с наглостью дочери. Но, вновь замечая свои лекарства, чувствует себя самой жалкой в мире. Указывает пальцем в спальную комнату: — Уходи отсюда.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — закатывает глаза, — я снова вернусь в комнату с пустыми стенами, когда ты тратишь деньги на такие бесполезные штучки, — проходит мимо, не видя как в глазах родной исчезает и последняя частичка чего-то держащего её тут; выплёвывает: — Депрессия — выдумка, ты просто ленивая.

Безразличная походка и кинутая с гневом фраза. Кажется, что злость, получаемая от остальных, образует более сильную ярость внутри неё, заставляя кидаться на свою родную мать. Впрочем, она не знает и другого выбора. Когда жизнь кажется голодными играми, то и роли распределяются с жестокостью.

Мнение живущей как будто одной Чеён формируется непонятно как, завися от вырезок, чужих слов, пока та, кто должна помогать, сама нуждается в этой крепкой руке поддержки.

Кажется, следующие дни проходят в стиле выдержки из мультика «Магазинчик Самоубийств», где боль и уныние сплетаются в единое естество — пустоту. Ты ищешь причину жить, ты ищешь причину быть самой и ты ищешь причину стараться и идти вперёд. Только зачем что-то искать, если дочь ненавидит, если прохожие с отвращением пронизывают и если любая попытка воспринимается миром как глупые крики. Миру ты не нужна, так почему же не уйти из него, бросая тленное тело в качестве наказания?

Так думает мать Чеён, когда берёт целую горсть таблеток. Глядя в зеркало, замечая впалые мешки под глазами, непривлекательные и уставшие черты, что вызывают отчётливую брезгливость, а ещё неухоженная кожу, медленно отслаивающаяся. Хорошо, что никто не будет видеть, как она будет позорно держаться за живот, изрыгаясь в болезненных стонах.

Разве что пришедшая поздно Чеён заметит скрученную как тюбик мать без сознания. Молчание. Равнодушие, а после — тревожность. Очередной столп прослойки криво построенной души упадёт, открывая дорогу к дыре страха. Ноги подкашиваются, а горло высыхает, когда мама на просьбы не встаёт. Бледное лицо, слабые руки, и почему она этого не замечала? Снова никто не слышит её и даже горькие слёзы отчаяния не дадут новый шанс. Впрочем, новый шанс не всегда возможность измениться к лучшему. Всегда можно стыдливо провалиться.

Вызов и поход к соседям, всегда нелестно болтающих о них. Конечно, младшей они помогают, но не так сильно, попытавшись смыться и не вливаться в эту странную и вполне ожидаемую по их мнению ситуацию.

Девочку около машин успокаивают взрослые люди и она не выдерживает, начиная судорожно плакать и содрогаясь в каждом нелепом движение. Лицо кривится, морщась до неузнаваемости. Кажется, этот плач является соединением всех разов, когда девчушка сдерживала горькие слёзы. На плечи ложится вина и невероятное беспокойство, ведь она не знает к кому пойдёт и с кем будет по итогу. Она будет одна? Эгоистка.

После определённого времени её куда-то ведут, обратно впихивая в уши слова поддержки. Не сказать бы, что ей она противна, но слова такие одинаковые и такие бездушны. В блеклом помещении слышится осторожный вопрос и стук пальцев Чеён, которая сжимает губы:

— Сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает сухо женщина средних лет, записывая каждый ответ девчонки.

— Будет двенадцать через пару недель, — облизывает губу, замечая, как маленькая чёрная муха садится на её руку.

Она хочет прихлопнуть и убить её, поэтому глазами внимательно следит за каждым движением насекомого, пока напротив задают ещё один вопрос. Игнорирование, но Чеён через пару секунд с громким хлопком бьёт по столу, вызывая грохот. Ладошка полностью попадает в цель, размазывая тельце; после этого Сон улыбается и направляет глаза к женщине. У неё нет отвращения к этому трупику, который теперь на их столе.

— Хорошо, Чеён-щи, — она кивает, убирая папку в сторону, — скажи мне, как ты думаешь, ты в порядке?

Ей от этого вопроса смеяться хочется, честное слово. Так глупо! Конечно, она не в порядке. Она обнаружила уж точно не спящую маму дома, словно истерзанную изнутри, которая не смогла выдержать осуждения со всех сторон и даже со стороны дочери. К тому же, чего таить, Чеён тоже скоро не выдержит.

Развод был давно, правда. Она может и не помнить его так ярко, но эти брошенные жёстко чувства, как кинутые в воду камни, не дают выплыть. Знают же, что камни обязательно утонут, направляясь только вниз, ко дну. А теперь мамы… нет.

Подумать как интересно. Она не ощущала моральную поддержку и духовное присутствие матери как таковое, встречаясь с ней по вечерам или в редкие дни, когда она приходила раньше. Разговоры редкие, в основном, краткосрочные и такие суматошные. «Как дела?», «как школа?», «как друзья?». Сплошное «как», она уставала от него. Не хотелось отвечать и говорить, хотя нет ничего, что могло бы быть интересно. Она ведь знала, что маме все равно на ссоры других в классе, какие-то скандалы, важнее была оплата. Без мамы тяжело, ужасно, если говорить честнее.

Впрочем, тягостное ощущение вины и те самые лекарства заполонили её разум. С одной стороны: одноклассники, твердящие, что такой болезни нет и есть ленивые и глупые взрослые, а с другой стороны — оправдание незнанием, не помогающее её мыслям. Они грешны, она признаёт. Неужели сама же сподвигла мать к такому шагу?

— Я, — тянет наконец, не глядя на женщину, — не знаю.

Какой позор. Хочется плакать. Та смотрит с жалостью, хмурясь осторожно, и опять что-то говорит. Чеён не слушает, ей тошно, тошно от самой себя. Тошно от своего поведения. Она ведь не имела никакого права так говорить и поступать, лезть к матери, которая не могла найти хорошую работу. Она наглела, сыпала обвинения, когда надо было помочь. Если бы они помогали друг другу, такого бы не произошло.

Снова туман. Снова одинокое волочение и поездка к тем самым родным, что сразу для Чеён обозначают её статус «балласта». Да, Чеён балласт. И она снова никому не нужна. Правильно, кому нужны такие эгоистичные и грубые двенадцатилетки.

Жизнь у родственников протекает тяжело. Оскорбления — атака других детей на неё идёт ожесточённее, а родители якобы разрешают им так поступать, ведь она всего лишь съедает их деньги. Желание иметь новые вещи у себя зарывается ещё дальше, она считает, что теперь это её наказание и она его заслужила.

Ест меньше, порции сокращая; спит короче, сны убивая; работает больше, стараясь откупиться. Только внутри все равно не хочется иметь дело ни с кем, вырывая свои попытки общения на корню. Есть ли у ребёнка оправдание своего незнания и жестокости, если в конце она постепенно осознаёт свои ошибки и даже такие фатальные?

Сколько бы не хотелось это скрывать, но с переходом в среднюю школу ничего не улучшается. Скорее, ухудшается. Давление, идущее от дома, ухудшает состояние в плане физическом, выжимая все силы, пока давление учебное, идущее не только от культа отличных оценок, но и от сверстников, ломает силы психологические, раскручивая нервы девочки как юлу.

Пожалуй, Чеён не видит ничего такого в том, чтобы поступить так же как и мать. Каждое утро начинается с назойливого вопроса «как можно использовать тот или иной предмет?»

К примеру, возвращаясь из уборной, она смотрит на щетину щетки, щекочущей легко кожу, и во время чистки зубов размышляет о том, чтобы подальше прогрузить её, размывая горло и лишая воздуха. Или острая вилка, хватающая ячницу, отлично смогла бы прорезать кожу, на свет порождая алые капли. А может стеклянный стаканчик в руке лучше бы справился с этой задачей? Если разбить его, а потом, убирая осколки, размазать по ладони острые части.

Столько разных вариций, жестоко перебивающих друг друга, но вопрос лишь в одном. Смогла бы Чеён? Есть страх, есть желание, есть движущая сила, а ещё есть один неприметный крючок. Потянешь его — потянешь девчушку в пучину терзаний, способных оставить шрамы на этих юных запястьях. Такие мысли становятся утверждённой нормой, главное, не высказать их вслух.

Брезгливое выражение утра, когда она видит прыщи на своём лице. Ей скоро пятнадцать, а её красное лицо всё страшнее на взгляд Сон. Неприятные, вызывающие желание расчесать до боли, они такие противные. Нет ничего, что могло бы сделать её жизнь лучше. Разве что это маленькое лезвие, утащенное у дяди, гораздо сильнее удовлетворило бы её?

Вечером пятницы она, дрожа, просит разрешение у тётушки на прогулку. Не такое позднее время, но достаточно подозрительное. В глазах вибрирует мольба, ей нужно сделать это именно сегодня. Крупная женщина за столом, отвлекается от телефона, взглядывает ей в лицо. Грубые черты кривятся и, видимо, госпожа понимает это по-другому, понятливо хмыкая:

— Неужто кто-то посчитал тебя привлекательной? — морщась, оценивает худощавое тело Чеён. Тонкие руки, талия, но совершенно не привлекательная, а, скорее, болезненная худоба не нравилась самой девчушке до недавнего времени, пока она не поняла, что так поранить себя легче. На презрительное лицо та только слабо улыбается, а женщина продолжает: — Ну, иди тогда. Мне-то что, — закатывает глаза, — главное, не убейся, завтра будешь смотреть за племянником.

Сон кивает. Правильно, им-то что. Этим родственникам, которых и так поразила тень позора при возвращении разведёнки. Так она ещё и страдала не пойми чем, когда у неё были подработки и дочь. «Безответственная лентяйка» — так зовут мать Чеён, когда свет угасает, а стены начинают слышать каждый шорох.

Им ведь все равно, а, значит, и Чеён все равно.

Крючок окончательно двигается в сторону, задевая курсор рассудительных мыслей. Их теперь нет, они исчезают, как и желание просыпаться по утрам когда-то исчезло. А ведь школьница даже не заметила, когда это произошло. 

Все начиналось с того злополучного развода? Дня рыданий взахлёб, чьих-то рук, что ласково гладят её волосы? Сейчас никто не будет так с ней обращаться, скорее, крикнут и обвинят. Или же с переезда в Тэгу? В родное место, где многие знали её маму и из-за этого относились как к грязи, которая, на самом-то деле сама была ею полита. А может со дня её смерти? Такого сильного решения, неподвластного самой малышке.

Пустые слова.

Зачем Чеён пытается храбриться и хвастаться самой себе? Она не сможет. Такая жалкая трусишка, идиотка, что идёт со странным лезвием вглубь парков. Она живёт на окраине города, поближе к настоящей природе, поэтому сможет уединиться хоть где-то. Такие твёрдые решительные действия — признаки храбрости и отверженности или глупая трусость, что защищает душу?

Время даёт о себе знать, когда темнота постепенно поедает улицы. Бедные поселения, где фонари слабо отсвечивают только в некоторых местах, доверия не внушают, но пальцы в кармане находят холодный металл. Поближе к природе, где часто никого нет, девчушка проходит туда через деревья.

Солнце, садясь, дарит яркие лучи, но Чеён чувствует, что это уже не важно. Идя к предпологаемому месту, она замечает каждую деталь двигающегося естества. Эти зелёные листья самых разных форм, эта высокая трава и этот окрыляющих воздух, который ей порядком надоел. Трудолюбивые насекомые и осторожные тропинки, вытоптанные народом.

И что же застревает в горле? В горле, которое она хотела жестоко перерезать, наблюдая за бордовой жидкостью, что становится жалко наблюдать за самой собой. Её сопровождает страх. Страх всю её ничтожную жизнь, никому не нужную, отвратительную и невероятно противную. Та жизнь, которую не хочется жить, которую хочется бросить с омерзением в самую нелицеприятную дыру, чтобы распрощаться с ней навсегда.

Слезливое отчаяние в будто отсохших чувствах, а скорость развивается бешеная. С этим хочется покончить как можно быстрее, что она наконец доходит до отдалённого района. Высокие деревья, отстраняющие дома от живого мира, и вязкая почва. Девчушка хмыкает и проходит вглубь.

Странно это всё. Странно идти по дорожке, ловя свои же вздохи восхищения, и осознавать последний раз. И последний ли? Сможет ли она? И стоит ли пытаться?

Живое чириканье и погружение в темноту, ведь закат уже состоялся. Чеён уходит дальше и дальше, пытаясь не бросать взгляды назад. Нутро сжимается от тоски, обитающей в ней давно как постоянная жительница, а глаза застилает мелкая жидкость. Капли незаметно стекают по рельефным скулам, пока любое движение отдаётся болью. Сказался её голод, отчего живот скручивается несколько раз.

Ноги болят, скрежетом пылая, но Сон продолжает делать слабые шаги. Она идёт подальше от местности, хотя понимает, что оттягивает момент. Ступни заплетаются, а взгляд становится жёстче. В какой-то момент школьница вздыхает, останавливаясь. Воцаряется напряжённая тишина до тех пор, пока ещё один шаг не заставляет её споткнуться и упасть.

Ладони к земле, чувствуется жжение в том месте, где ноги оказываются повреждены. Усыпанная ветками земля и колючки, заставляющие девушку закрыть глаза от боли и издать всхлип. Попытка встать оканчивается неудачно, поскольку через лёгкую ткань просачилось острие природных игл. Унизительно, но лезвие в кармане до сих пор там и Чеён хочет покончить с этим прямо сейчас.

Стон, когда левая нога осторожна подтягивается к туловищу девчушки. Она тихо обнимает её, а потом кривит губы. Пару секунд молчания, вскоре — крючок, ломающийся от напряжения. Плач усиливается, перевоплощаясь в рыдания, пока кисти в красной собственной крови и бесцветных слезах, оголяющих её душу.

И снова тут же она совсем одна. Никому не нужна. Не это ли конец истории? Кажется, будет потрясающе, если не придётся брать в расчет то лезвие, а просто подождать нужного момента, окунаясь в бессознательное состояние, и умереть здесь в одиночестве. Можно дождаться холодного вечера и обморожения, а можно лишить себя воды и еды, что и так уже сделано.

Губы слабо улыбаются в прелестном выдохе, а взгляд натыкается на странную верёвку напротив себя. Звучит заманчиво, отчего в груди разливается тепло. В каких-либо ситуациях она всегда была одна, а вариантов так много, что теряется изначальная цель, но сейчас этого не произойдёт. Она рада и безмятежна, потому что кажется нашла.

Нашла, ведь так?

Правильный момент искрящихся чувств, пока тишина лесов продолжает играться вокруг. Она улыбается и осознаёт, что, да, нашла. А значит ли это, что счастье её жизни было единственным в тот момент, когда она хочет её оборвать?

**Author's Note:**

> Девочки, надеюсь, что вы чувствуете себя хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали о том, что я готова вас выслушать и помочь всем тем, чем смогу. Пожалуйста, обращайтесь ко мне в лс/лс группы, если чувствуете тревожность или желание выговориться кому-то. Я могу быть простой слушательницей, если вы того пожелаете. Вы имеете право на эмоции и чувства, не бойтесь обращаться за помощью!!💜🥺 Пиби вас любит~
> 
> Телефоны доверия, куда вы сможете обратиться (взято из интернета и открытых источников):
> 
> Россия: 8-800-222-74-47   
> Для женщин: 8 800 7000 600 (Центр: «Анна»)
> 
> Кыргызстан: 54-28-18  
> Для женщин: +996 0312 316 466 (Центр «Сезим») 
> 
> Казахстан: 110  
> Для женщин: 150 или 8 (777) 225-53-26 («Кризисный центр для жертв бытового насилия»)
> 
> Украина: (067) 975 76 76, (066) 975 76 76, (093) 975 76 76  
> Для женщин: 1547 («Для жертв домашнего насилия»)
> 
> Беларусь: 8 (801) 100-16-11, 8 (017) 246-03-03 (для детей и подростков)  
> Для женщин: 8 (801) 100-8-801 («Для жертв домашнего насилия»)
> 
> Ваша жизнь ценна и дорога!


End file.
